


Hot and Cold

by Quagswagging



Series: Awkward Encounters [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Dominance, M/M, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Fernando is the last person Kimi expects to run into in the sauna.





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is gonna be the end of me.
> 
> REQUEST FOR MORE OF THIS PAIRING OR MORE OF "AWKWARD ENCOUNTERS" VERY WELCOME :D

Kimi wrapped the towel a little tighter around his waist as he walked over to the small wooden sauna next to the lake. He entered, sighing contently as the heat hit him, and moved to the top step, taking off the towel so he could sit on it. He was glad he was the only one in the small building, not really interesting in small talk, although most people knew not to when naked in a sauna. 

The door to the sauna opened, but Kimi didn’t open his eyes, only frowning a little at the cool air that entered with the new guest. There was some fussing around before a sudden outburst.

“Oh Díos mio!” someone called out, followed by a crash. Kimi lazily opened when eye, ready to scold whoever had interrupted him, but his words caught in his throat when he saw a very familiar Spaniard in front of him.

“Fernando?” he said with a frown. Fernando had a small blush on his face, clutching a towel tightly around his waist.

“Hola.” he mumbled, eyes falling away from Kimi’s face for a moment. Kimi hummed and wrapped part of the towel he was sitting on over his waist again, raising his eyebrow at the Spaniard. Fernando’s eyes immediately snapped back to his face.

“I’ll come back later.” Nando muttered.

“You can stay.” Kimi sighed, gesturing to one of the lower benches. 

“You don’t mind?” Fernando asked, eyes narrowing a little. Kimi shrugged.

“Bwoah, is okay.” he said, before closing his eyes again. He heard Fernando shuffle around a little more before settling down.

“Throw some more water on the stones.” Kimi murmured, stretching himself out contently. Fernando wordlessly did as he was asked before the two settled into a comfortable silence.

Kimi almost dozed off in the familiar environment, but after a good 10 minutes, he could hear Fernando starting to struggle, huffing because of the heat. 

Kimi opened his eyes, gazing down at his former teammate. Fernando’s cheeks were flushed red and he seemed to struggle a little breathing in the hot air.

“You need to go outside.” Kimi told him, sitting up a little straighter. Fernando glared at him.

“Am fine.” he said dismissively. Kimi sighed, nudging Fernando’s shoulder with his toes.

“Go outside, jump into the lake, you need to cool down.” he explained.

“What do you mean, jump in the lake?!” Fernando said incredulously, turning around to look at the Finn. Kimi raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“You never went to the sauna before?” he asked.

“Spain is warm enough, do not need a sauna.” Fernando retorted. Kimi huffed out a laugh.

“Come on, you’ll boil in here.” he said, getting up and adjusted the towel around his waist. He passed Fernando and went out the door, hissing at the cold air. He heard Fernando follow after him but didn’t turn to look at him. Walking over to the lake, he dropped his towel before lowering himself in the icy water, taking his deep breath before submerging his head as well.

“You’re crazy.” Fernando said incredulously when he came to the surface again. Kimi rolled his eyes. 

“Get in, or are you scared?” Kimi asked. Just as he had expected, Fernando got a sudden look of determination on his face, dropping his towel before jumping into the water. He brushed his wet hair out of his face.

“Is freezing!” He said, his teeth almost immediately starting to clatter together, despite the heightened body temperature form the sauna. Kimi snorted, waiting for a long moment before swimming back to the little stairs. He climbed out of the water, not hurrying to pull his towel back on. He felt Fernando’s eyes on him and smirked to himself as he dried himself off slowly before wrapping it back around his waist.

He didn’t turn as he heard Fernando came out of the water, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of checking him out. They walked back to the changing rooms together. Normally, Kimi would have liked to spend more time in the sauna, but he was intrigued, which didn’t happen too often, especially not because of Fernando. 

Inside the much warmer building, he finally turned to look at the Spaniard. Fernando’s back was turned to him as he fussed with something in his back, and Kimi looked at the tattoo over the back of his neck. Of course he knew Fernando had the ink there, but this was the first time he had seen it up close.

Kimi walked over, pushing some of Fernando’s unruly hair away from the back of his neck so he could see it properly. Fernando let out a surprised squeak, but didn’t push him away, only a small shiver going through his body as Kimi traced the samurai.

“Suits you.” Kimi mused, his hand staying just below the tattoo. 

“Gracias.” Fernando answered, his voice a little hoarser than before. Kimi hummed, his hand absentmindedly trailing down a little further down Fernando’s back. Fernando turned, frowning but also with a deep blush on his face.

“You’re playing games with me!” he accused, glaring at Kimi. Kimi didn’t break eye contact.

“No I’m not.” he answered calmly. Fernando swatted Kimi’s hand, which had moved to his shoulder, away.

“Then what do you want!” he exclaimed hotly. Kimi calmy stepped closer, until he was crowding Fernando against the wall.

“I think you know.” he muttered, brushing his fingers over the pulse in Fernando’s neck, smirking appreciatively as Fernando tilted his head ever so slightly to give him more space. 

Fernando glared some more and cursed Kimi in Spanish, the Finn not caring at all. Fernando let out a frustrated groan before yanking Kimi towards him, smashing their lips together with so much force Kimi was pretty sure he was tasting blood. Fernando immediately licked at the seam of Kimi’s lips, but Kimi refused him, pressing the Spaniard against the wall more firmly.

Fernando struggled a little, but moaned when Kimi’s legs pressed between his thighs, rubbing against the bulge under his towel. Kimi took that moment to deepen the kiss, making sure he was in charge. Fernando understood what he was trying to do, but every time he tried to get the upper hand again, Kimi knew exactly where to put pressure or where to kiss him to distract him again. 

Soon, Fernando was breathless, moaning as he rocked against Kimi’s leg, the Finn sucking bruises down the side of his neck, making sure they would end just above the collar of Fernando’s shirt, imagining how Fernando would fumble for words tomorrow as he tried to explain how he got them. 

“Kimi…” Fernando gasped out, seeking out Kimi’s lips again. Kimi hummed into the kiss, trailing his hand down to the towel around Fernando’s waist, palming his hardening length through the soft fabric. Fernando impatiently pushed the towel away from his waist, before doing the same with Kimi’s towel, both cloths falling to the ground with a soft thud.

Kimi smirked and slowly knelt down while pressing open mouthed kisses over Fernando’s chest and stomach. Fernando watched him through lidded eyes, his cock already hard, jutting out from his body. Kimi pressed his hands against Fernando’s thighs before mouthing the tip of his cock ever so gently. At the soft mewl that Fernando let out, Kimi pulled away again, making Fernando curse in Spanish again, fingers trying to tug on Kimi’s short hair

“Impatient as ever.” Kimi murmured, purposely ignoring Fernando’s shaft and mouthing at his balls instead. Fernando’s hips kept bucking forward, trying to find Kimi’s warm mouth around his cock again. Kimi purposely teased him, licking and kissing at the length without actually putting any pressure until Fernando was trembling, his breathing coming in raspy gasps. Only then did Kimi wrap his lips around Fernando’s cock again, hollowing his cheeks as he slid his mouth over more of the length. Fernando moaned, his knees almost buckling under him. 

Kimi pulled away completely again, making Fernando kick him in frustration. Kimi huffed out a laugh, offering Fernando two of his fingers as he licked at the sensitive slit. Fernando cheeks flushed even more and for a moment it looked like he was going to refuse.

“Come on.” Kimi murmured. “You know you want to.” Fernando let out a shaky breath before parting his lips, dutifully sucking on the two digits. When Kimi was satisfied, he pulled them away again, relaxing his throat to take Fernando’s cock into his mouth again as he reached between the Spaniard’s thighs, pressing one of his slicked up fingers against the tight ring of muscle there. Fernando hissed when Kimi’s finger pushed into him, but then moaned when Kimi curled it against his prostate. One finger quickly became two, and Fernando tugged on Kimi’s hair again when the Finn started to properly open him up, already getting impatient. 

Kimi pulled his mouth of Fernando’s cock with a soft plop, still pushing his fingers in and out of Fernando.

“You’re slow.” Fernando snapped accusingly, pulling a face at the emptiness when Kimi’s fingers left him as well. He surprised Kimi by pushing him back until Kimi was sat on the ground, the Spaniard falling down to straddle him, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders as he pressed their lips together again. Kimi allowed Fernando to take charge this time, parting his lips for Fernando’s tongue to seek out his mouth. Fernando only broke the kiss briefly to spit on his hand, using it to to slick up Kimi’s cock, the Finn letting out a soft moan at the contact. 

Fernando seemed almost surprised at the sound, but moved his wrist more firmly to try and get more of those sounds, dragging his teeth over Kimi’s bottom lip. After receiving some more breathless gasps, Fernando seemed satisfied, hand leaving Kimi’s cock again.

Kimi moved his hands to Fernando’s hips, steadying him as the Spaniard lined him up and slowly sank down on his cock, both men moaning now. Fernando waited for a moment, breathing shakily as Kimi stretched him out, the lack of proper lube making it sting slightly at the start. Kimi soothingly rubbed his hand over Fernando’s back as the Spaniard buried his face in Kimi’s neck, starting to rock his hips slightly. 

Kimi held him close as Fernando increased the pace, groaning at the tightness of Fernando around him. He nuzzled the side of Fernando’s neck, murmuring softly to him in Finnish, moving one hand off of Nando’s hips to wrap around the Spaniard’s leaking cock. 

“Oh, Kimi…” Fernando moaned out, his nails digging into Kimi’s shoulders.

“Are you going to come for me, Fernando?” Kimi whispered. Fernando whined, pressing their lips together again. It didn’t take long before Fernando suddenly gasped out the Finn’s name again, his ass clenching around Kimi’s cock as he came over his stomach. Seeing Fernando come undone was enough for Kimi to follow after him, spilling deep inside the Spaniard as he held him close. 

Kimi pulled out, but Fernando didn’t move off of his lap, cuddling close to the Finn as he tried to catch his breath. Kimi had already expected him to be clingy, but he didn’t mind too much. 

“Is hot in here now.” Fernando mumbled against Kimi’s shoulder.

“We could jump in the lake again.” Kimi offered teasingly. Fernando snorted.

“No way.”


End file.
